


American Hero Pie

by Bellaromanza



Category: Smallville, Teen Titans
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark only pays half attention and doesn't knock on his teenaged son's door-but he'll remember from now on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Hero Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this eons ago and decided to post it as finished.

Clark heard the raised heartbeats and zipped up to Kon’s room to check on him, thinking erroneously that maybe the boys were fighting. He knocked then opened the door, only to stop dead at the sight of Kon and Tim entwined naked on the bed. “Um, whoops. I’ll come back later.” And he closed the door.

‘Well, that’s something I really didn’t need to see’, Clark thought wryly as he headed back downstairs, a blush on his face. And boy, was Lex going to have a big purple cow at the thought of their baby having sex.

Kon groaned and came messily between them, which made Tim leaned down and kiss him hungrily even as he came inside of his lover.

After a few minutes of snuggling and letting their breathing settle, Tim pecked Kon on the nose as he eased out of his body. “Well, I think the cat is out of the bag,” he quipped. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned them both up before lying on top of Kon, chin propped on his crossed arms.

“Geez,” Superboy said with a groan as he put his arm across his pink face. “I’ll never ever be able to look Clark in the eye, man.”

“I’m pretty sure that Clark has had sex,” Tim teased, chuckling when Kon made gagging noises.

“TMI, Rob. Please, just let me open up a hole in the ground and pull it back over me.”

Tim shrugged. “Could be worse. It could’ve been Luthor walking in on us.”

Kon’s face turned white. “Don’t even KID about that! Lex would have you buried and Bruce would never find the body. That would be ~bad~!”

This honest alarm made Tim laugh softly and kiss Kon again. “Relax, geez. You’re going to give yourself an aneurysm. And I’ll bet Luthor has had sex, too.”

“Okay, now that’s just cruel,” Kon pouted up at him.

*

“Dead,” Lex intoned grimly.

Clark coughed ‘hypocrite’ into his hand. He blandly ignored the glare from his partner and started dinner. His mom had made them pie.


End file.
